


i trusted you

by outoftheshadows_3004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, POV First Person, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poetry, Sad Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), a poem about far from home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheshadows_3004/pseuds/outoftheshadows_3004
Summary: a poem about far from home told from peter's pov.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	i trusted you

_i couldn't escape what i had lost.  
yes, the world was saved. . . but at what cost?_

_every moment, i was painfully aware  
because his face was pretty much everywhere._

_while the world celebrated and raised a glass,  
i just sat and waited for the shock to pass.  
_

__

_you came in a time of need. . .  
_ _when i was broken and crushed and left on my knees._

_a time when the sea of grief swallowed me whole.  
_ _when the darkness came and made itself a home.  
_ _a familiar feeling that won't leave me alone._

__

_you claimed you came from another world  
and my thoughts began to swirl._

_your family had been taken away, so you say.  
i too know that pain._

_and you knew that._

__

_we talked and we chattered  
_ _until you asked me what was the matter._

_looking at the lights below,  
i told you i felt alone.  
  
i said i just wanted to be a normal teen  
and you seemed to understand what i mean.  
  
you told me it wasn't fair and how you wished  
i could go on and live without a care.  
  
but you didn't mean that, did you?_

__

_watching from afar,  
your actions sunk my heart._

_frozen with dread,  
there was only one thing going through my head._

_dear lord, please not again. . .  
_

__

_your hand on my shoulder,  
suddenly the world felt colder._

_you knew what cards to play to lead me astray._

_i wish i would have noticed that sooner._

__

_it was my own delusion that made me  
fall for your illusion._

_you took advantage of my pain  
for your own damn gain._

_you tricked me._

_i let you in. . . but can you blame me?  
i thought you looked like him._

__

_i got caught in your web of lies.  
you said if i were good enough, maybe he'd still be alive._

_maybe you're right._

__

_you told me i was unworthy of what i possessed.  
you thought i had nothing left._   
_  
but you were wrong.  
i had happy all along._

_a gentle voice to ground me  
when everything crumbled around me._

__

_i knew the end of this story was growing near when  
i looked you in the eye without fear._

_you stabbed me in the back and laughed as i bled.  
and when that didn't work, you put a gun to my head._

_i thought you were my friend  
but you left me for dead._

__

_maybe you are like him, though._

_when the sky is dark, i feel you both in my heart.  
it makes me fall apart and beg to restart._

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
